ocs_of_fnaffandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MoonstoneTheGem/My AU Headcanon stuff
So this is another list thing for this weird thing I have for the FNaF universe (since I don't know all the lore 100% precent) I'll try to keep the original ones the same though. I just kind of made my own lore up too. Also, I'm not bringing up religion to get political...this just kinda matches my real world beliefs too. I hope it's not offensive (It shouldn't be?) Basically this is a list of the things that can posses an animatronic and any extra details. Demon A demon can posses an animatronic as it's much easier than trying to get inside of a living human being. Many times they are very evil, and can sometimes even twist the animatronic to their will (making it look nightmare-ish or severely damaged). Demons cannot kill children as God won't allow it, but they enjoy malfunctioning and frightening children or causing to cry. Sometimes, they will speak directly to them if no one else is around. In other cases, they will slightly move on their own to make workers feel like they're going crazy. Additionally, if someone with bad tendencies is there, they can try to encourage the person to actually do something. In rare cases, a Demon isn't as agressive or cruel (Hi Crowley!) and is just using an animatronic as a place to "live" for the time being. Angel This is a very unusual occurrence, but sometimes, if an establishment is blessed they might have an angel inside of an animatronic. In general, they watch over the children and keep them safe. This is typically more common for churches. An angel can be in a place not run by a church as many angels roam the world openly just like demons do. If they feel like it, they can posses any animatronic they find. Angels can perform miracles that would stop a killer dead in their tracks. A murderers plans failing in every possible way might point to an angel or two. demons who fall on the more neutral path can perform small miracles to protect children as well. A demon who does this clearly regrets their rebellion and is looking for redemption Human Soul This is very rare, as when mature people die they usually immediately go to the afterlife. But a particularly wicked soul, such as Purple Guy, can force it's way into an animatronic to continue and try to cause mayhem. These are typically the most evil of people like murderers and child molesters. The most time they have to remain on Earth is 1 year, and then they are forcibly taken to the afterlife. The rule is the same for generally good or neutral people but they typically lack the power to posses an animatronic. (In theory, an evil person's soul receives a demonic "power boost") Child Soul For young children, the rules are a bit different. When a child dies, their soul in the afterlife is no longer childlike, but sometimes God will allow them to posses an animatronic to observe and participate in the childhood that was cut so short for them. Usually, they posses their favorite animatronic. They are somewhat aware that they are spirits but they also sometimes take on the animatronics personality. These young souls are allowed more playtime and can remain on Earth for 2-4 years. Resettlement (Oh boy, this one is controversial.) Angry with unnecessary abortions and so many children who never got to live, God might put a soul into an animatronic just so they can get to experience some type of life on Earth, as the purpose of a soul is to be on the Earth for some amount of time. Typically, the soul does not know this and believes itself to be a living animatronic. As such they are always around other possessed animatronics, which are advised to remain "in-character", to give them a brief, but entertaining, life on Earth. Same as above, these guys can be here for 2-4 years. Astral Projection A person who has mastered the art of Astral Projection (exiting the body) could potentially posses an animatronic. It's unknown why one would do this however, as they clearly can't remain there for long (since they are still attached to their living physical body). Soulless Basically when nothing's inside. These animatronics run on the AI that was programmed into them. Literally just sentient Why? Because I can. Other stuff *In general, most spirits really get into the act of pretending to be an animatronic. *Demons cannot read a person's mind. *Angels and Demons do not know future events. *A human soul cannot be kept or transferred into an animatronic by anyone other than God. When a person tries, a demon can take the opportunity to posses said animatronic and pretend to be the child. *The animatronics are still generally bond by physical limitations. If it's missing it's endo-skeleton it can't walk (though a demon could attempt to make it float). *Sometimes two spirits can fight for possession of the same animatronic, though this is rare. Characters I have so far Canon *'The original four -' Child Souls *'Toy Freddy -' Resettled *'Toy Bonnie -' Angel *'Springtap -' - Sentient/Fighting off Purple Guy's soul *'Endo 01 -' Neutral Demon * * *'Baby -' Child Soul *'Ennard -' Demon *'El Chip -' Resettled Fanon *'Cicada -' Demon *'Crusade -' Angel Category:Blog posts